


Cherished

by Nyghtshadow



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-06-27 11:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyghtshadow/pseuds/Nyghtshadow
Summary: A short Drabble on love told in Jensen's POV





	Cherished

(Jensen’s POV)  
I was scheduled to be home hours ago, but due to filming delays and flight delays I didn’t get home until the wee hours of the morning. Y/N was asleep in our bed no longer able to stay awake to wait for me. That’s ok though, as I got to climb in beside her soft body letting her warmth deep through to my bones. 

I hadn’t seen her in over three months. How she put up with me being gone so much I’ll never know, but she is amazing. It kills me everytime I leave her, not really knowing exactly how long I’ll be away, but she’s home waiting each time I return. Anyway…. my heart swelled that night as I walked through our bedroom door. She was curled on her side, one bare leg stick out of the covers and one hand laying on her pillow beside her head. It almost looked as if she’d been worrying her lips with her fingers as they were just a breath away from her lips.

She breathed deep and quietly… so peaceful, and the most beautiful thing I’d seen in months. I stopped in the doorway and just watched for a moment. I rarely get the chance to really appreciate her beauty, so I eagerly took the time to do just that. With a contented smile plastered to my lips I stripped from my travel wrinkled clothes and gently laid my tired body next to her in our bed. 

I immediately felt her warmth envelop me, welcoming me home. With a happy sigh I rolled towards her wrapping my arm snuggly around her and pulled her flush against me. She moaned and snuggled down, her sleeping mind somehow knowing she was once again safe in my arms. My heart beat synced with hers after a few minutes and I felt overwhelming love flood my chest. 

Very softly I began to whisper to her. I didn’t want to wake her but I had to tell her how I felt. I couldn’t hold back the words and I hoped that even asleep she could somehow really hear me. “Y/N… god baby, I love you so damn much. I’ll never be able to show you, not really. I’ll never be able to put into words or portray how deep and how big my love truly is for you.” I swallowed thickly, trying to contain my thoughts. 

“You’ll never really understand, you can’t really grasp how you have given me…everything. All I have… all I want is right here with you, in our home. You… you made this home for me, you keep this house warm and flowing with unconditional acceptance and love and I feel it every damn time I walk in the door. Each time I walk through these halls, every moment I spend in these rooms I am overflowing with your amazingly wonderful spirit. Without you, this house… me… we would just be empty hulls, shells of who and what we are.” 

She turned towards me in her sleep, shifting her body to lay her head on my pillow next to mine. Could she hear me? God I hoped so. The words flowed from my mouth easily and there was no stopping them. “I am so damn blessed to have met you, and I realize daily that it was simply that I had a little luck on my side that day. You could have been put on a different flight. Hell, you could have easily chosen a different seat all together, there was plenty available, but you chose to sit next to me. I was completely unaware of my fate, but I was in total awe of you from the moment you took your seat.” My arm tightened around her as I recalled the day we met. She is just as stunning today as she was that day. 

I was a goner from the first glance. In fact, I’m pretty sure I did a double take as she boarded the plane, my eyes never leaving her as she chose her seat, stowed her carry on and sat down, her arm brushing mine as she adjusted her seatbelt. I remember the excitement filling my chest knowing I had hours to spend looking at her. Little did I know it would turn into years. Yeah, I’m definitely one lucky son of a bitch. How could she possibly be mine? I still don’t believe it at times. 

She was quiet for the first hour on the fight. But I got her laughing and after that it became very easy between us. Her laugh was music to my ears, still is. I love to hear her laugh, to see her smile happily when she looks my way. It still takes my breath away all these years later. When the flight ended we reluctantly bade each other farewell but not before I asked for her her number. I had to see her again, and it didn’t take me long to make that call. 

Long story short, I married my best friend, the love of my life. She owns my heart, lock and key. No other woman could ever turn my head. She’s it. The most amazing, the most beautiful woman ever born… and she’s mine. Smiling at the thought I leaned in and kissed her lips as softly as I could. She woke slowly, her Y/E/C eyes fluttering open to gaze into mine. “Hey beautiful.” I whispered in greeting. She smiled up at me and claimed my lips in a scorching kiss. “I’m so glad you’re home, Jay.” 

I hugged her to me, “Me too, baby. Sorry it took so long.” I apologized for my tardiness. I hated to disappoint her. She laid her palm across my cheek and a loving caress and said, “It’s ok, baby. We will always wait for you.” I smiled, not catching her wording at first, but it only took a second. I jerked back and my eyes shot to hers, “We?” I asked. She beamed up at me and reached for my hand, placing it on her lower stomach. “We.” She whispered. 

Tears started to fall almost immediately. “You… you’re…” I couldn’t get the words out. She only nodded and pulled me in for a gentle kiss. “I love you, Jensen…. daddy.” She breathed and snuggled into my embrace. I shook with I shed tears, happy tears. “God, I love you too, Y/N. Little momma and baby Ackles…. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have great respect for Daneel and mean no harm or disrespect to her, whatsoever, but this is fiction and she’s not in this Drabble.


End file.
